


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Cesaro

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛Nsfw cesaro 🙏🙏 please❜❜-chensingmachinee
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Cesaro

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Cesaro likes to take care of you after sex._

_He likes to make sure you are okay._

_The both of you will shower. He will wash your hair. Plus, help you wash yourself off._

_Getting you food or a drink of water if you are either hungry or thirsty._

_Massage you. Praise you._

_Pull you close to his body and hug you._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His torso. He works hard on it. And he likes it when your hands/fingers touch it._

_His favourite body part of yours is your mouth. Whether it is sexual or nonsexual thoughts he can’t help but think about your mouth. Whether it is you smiling, or you use it on him sexually or kissing him. He gets lost in a fantasy._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He will cum in your mouth or inside you._

_He will swallow your cum, or lick/clean it off his fingers if he fingers you._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Cesaro, wants to make a sex tape, but he is scared you will either so no, and leave him or it will leak if him and you do make one._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Cesaro definitely knows what he is doing. He knows how to please you in ways you can’t even imagine._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Doggy style/you pressed against a wall/or the shower wall. He likes this position because he is in control. Doggy style because he likes to slap your ass or grab it. Also, pulling your hair. Pressing kisses against your neck._

_Sometimes missionary, he likes this position because he gets to see your facial expressions when he makes love with you or fucks you._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_He can be serious and humorous_ **.** _Sometimes telling a joke to make you laugh. Or just saying something you find funny and you end up laughing._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He grooms himself down there._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Cesaro is romantic when both of you have sex. Holding your hand. Caressing your body. Stroking your hair. Kissing you, either on your lips, hands, arms, legs, thighs, stomach, neck, collarbones. Praising you._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_He will jack off if he isn’t near you or away. {or brand spilt}._

_He jacks off to pictures of you._

_One hand jerking himself off while the other one his holding his phone._

_If it is in the shower, then he will jack off to the thought of the last time him and you had sex._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Dom._

_Daddy Kink._

_Orgasm control._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_He prefers somewhere private like a bedroom or a hotel room._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_When you wear lingerie and give him a striptease._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Anything that would hurt you or put you in danger. Also, make you uncomfortable._  
**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_He is more of a giver. He does love it when you give him a blowjob, but he prefers to see you satisfied then him._

_He loves the moans and gasps you make as he eats/licks you. also, the way you writhe underneath him._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_He is both fast and rough and slow and sensual._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He loves quickies. Both of you have them at work. If either one of you is horny, or in need of some relieving._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Depends on the risk and experiment as long as you are okay with it then he will definitely take the risk/experiment._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He is athletic and very fit so he can last about four rounds tops. He can last for hours. But he does take into the account you may get tired. So, he takes breaks. Making sure you are alright._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He doesn’t own them, but you own some. He will use them on you. Mainly, just the vibrator, dildo, blindfold, etc._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_You are more of the tease then he is. He might tease you with his tongue before licking you. Or swirling his tongue around your nipple before, putting his whole mouth around your nipple. But other than that, he doesn’t tease much._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He isn’t too loud when he has sex with you._

_His moans, groans, grunts, and sighs are somewhere in between._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_One time when Cesaro was a little too rough with you and hurt you. He felt guilty._

_Apologising to you, purposely. Drawing you a bath. Massaging you. Washing your hair. Massaging your scalp while washing your hair. Telling you how much he loves you._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_It is the perfect size and length._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It is not too extreme, but if you are horny, then he will definitely satisfy you._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_He falls asleep after you do. His arms wrapped around you. as you snuggle into his chest._


End file.
